creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LunarExplosion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LOLSKELETONS page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 05:03, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Message on LOLSKELETONS' Talk Page This site is for original stories only. Any stories posted here have to meet the Quality Standards. If by "canon pasta" you mean a spinoff, or a retelling of another story, then "canon pastas" can be posted on spinpasta. There's also trollpasta for humorously bad stories. TenebrousTorrent 09:12, November 8, 2016 (UTC) "A Few Questions" Q#1: You have to put your story somewhere else and save it there. I would recommend using Pastebin, because most people seem to use Pastebin on this site. Q#2: I don't know. I think using an original character will be fine, but if the story itself is about Pokémon, then it will have to go through Spinoff Appeal. Q#3: That actually does not seem like a cliché ending for a creepypasta. I don't think using a cliché ending is necessarily bad, as long as the characters act like real people and the story is unique (in terms of interactions and such). Thank you for asking me, the contextually unimportant --Squidmanescape (talk) 01:03, December 28, 2016 (UTC), this question. Re: Allusions It depends on the allusion. If you're treating FNaF like it's a real event in the story and it plays a large role, then it's likely going to fall under our spinoff rules. If it's mentioned in passing or the video game title is thrown out in the story and it's not based in the same world, then it's likely okay. I would suggest running it through the writer's workshop first for verification and assistance in smoothing out any issues that may be present. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:30, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :For that answer you can read this helpful guide on NSFW content that is right on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:39, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Doesn't really sound like a good idea. Basing a plot right off the plot of another story really doesn't make for a good premise. In fact, it led to users in the past being banned for plagiarism when a number of their stories were revealed to be lifted premises from other stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:55, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::That's still similar enough to warrant the question? A good rule of thumb is generally if you have to ask if it's a good idea to do something (like using plot points from other stories), then it likely isn't. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Pokemon Hey, as far as I'm aware what you've described as a spinoff pasta and would be blacklisted ChristianWallis (talk) 16:30, January 24, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:54, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I can help you revise your stories. I think that, as the name --Squidmanescape (talk) 08:08, January 28, 2017 (UTC) is decently scattered in article edits, my revisions will be decent at least. If you have someone else in mind, I wish you great luck. (--Squidmanescape (talk) 08:08, January 28, 2017 (UTC)) Hello to you, neighbor I don't think it would be against the rules to use certain aspects from a plotline as long as nobody notices as long as you make it different enough to be your own rather than something copied. ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 04:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) PokéFanon I was there. I was reading what people were writing because I wanted to give better criticism. Then I realized, "Wait. I can look at people having a conversation on the Internet." Also it helped me realize how time zones work, because the "it's midnight" messages were written around 10:00 in the time here. Also, I personally think that Pokémon can be hidden as, say, mages with three different power levels, and I wanted to see how the stories were written so I could see if my logic was faulty. Thank you for noticing --Squidmanescape (talk) 07:28, February 15, 2017 (UTC). Your Story I might be wrong, but I think it wouldn't work here as written. The reason I think is because it's not really a story at this point; it's a transcript of a phone call. I think if you described what was happening in the third person then it would feel more like a story. The catch in this case would be that you would have to describe specific things, like the time or how the caller sounded. But I think it could be a good story. --Squidmanescape (talk) 03:34, February 24, 2017 (UTC)4 :I don't understand how the characters are related to Pokémon, which suggests to me that you can probably write the story without mentioning Pokémon. Anyways, the site is a site for stories, so you should probably make it a story. Besides, I've never read a Poképasta structured around a phone call, so I don't think there's any particular reason it would be blacklisted. You could post it in the Writer's Workshop once you're finished. :Also, I think adding description would make the ending less comical/confusing, but I am just --Squidmanescape (talk) 03:18, February 25, 2017 (UTC), and it's all my opinion. ::I think that what you have to do in response to the criticism is add things to the story. That is the reason that Resdraon is angered by your stories; you never edit them in response to criticism. If you were to edit your stories on the actual Writer's Workshop, then people would see that you're listening to them and the criticism would be less negative. (Also, was I one of the people who gave negative criticism?) ::As for Resdraon getting ticked off at your new story, Resdraon has currently been blocked for a week for getting ticked off at someone being sad. Have a nice day. (Technically, he'll be back in two days, but still.) ::--Squidmanescape (talk) 23:24, February 25, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:29, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 12:04, March 12, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Indeed! This is a response to your question. You can use a campfire story as long as you specify that it is a campfire story. But you should also credit the author unless you don't know who that is. From --Squidmanescape (talk) 23:56, March 28, 2017 (UTC) The Old Bus Your story was deleted for not meeting the Quality Standards. I'd put it on the Writer's Workshop board in the forums before taking it to Deletion Appeal, if I were you. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 05:51, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Absolutely not; it doesn't annoy anyone. All it does do is show that you want to improve your writing and make things good enough to pass. Many people who review stories there actually enjoy it. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 05:58, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :I think you're taking that a little personally. Your best bet is to read the advice they've given you and use it to improve on your stories. Use it to improve the articles that you already have. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 06:11, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :The stories you've already written. Especially the ones that have been deleted. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 06:17, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :That'd be a good start. Take a look at the Writing Advice blogs too. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 06:22, August 27, 2017 (UTC)